


In The Midnight Hour, She Cried, "More, More, More"

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marnie beats you in your first Champion Cup defense, and true to old habits, she wants you to pay up for your loss. But today, she's a lot less prepared to handle you. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	In The Midnight Hour, She Cried, "More, More, More"

"Room 1366. I want my reward."

The message from Marnie comes with a selfie of her lying on the bed of her hotel room, shorts peeled down over her pussy. It's one of the tamest photos she's ever sent, especially of a request for a 'prize'. You know it's serious, because she didn't hit your normal conversation to do it. The two of you have two different conversations going, one a mundane chat between friends and colleagues, another a filthy den of dirty talk and naked pictures, and sometimes they go on at the same time, as she talks to you in one window about her work in getting her home town a proper gym to operate out of, while in another window talking about deepthroating your cock until she passes out.

Wagering sex on your fights goes back to the very first times you and Marnie ever fought, but then, you were just silly trainers. Now, you're the region champion and she's the gym leader of Spikemuth Town. There's nothing tiny or silly about the grand stadium clash you two had. One she came out the better end of, and you know you have to own up to that. She beat you in your very first defense, and of course Marnie now deserves her reward.

You find her waiting in her hotel room, tight shorts back on properly as she lies there, eyes upon you. "Come here," is all she says. It's all she really needs to say as you rush forward, the door slamming shut behind your and your body almost airborne as you throw yourself toward her on the bed, shoving on top of Marnie and laying your lips against hers. It's immediate, and it's electrifying, the energy hitting you both with a surge of desire. Her tongue pushes into your mouth before yours can make the attack, but you have your hands up her top quickly, the tight material yielding under the probing firmness of your hands. Marnie's petite, tight body is receptive to the pleasure and the hunger you're ready to throw yourself into, abandoning sense and restraint for the sake of letting it all go.

"I won," she moans into the kiss. "Say it. Say I'm better than you, and maybe I won't just ride your face all day." One of her hands reaches down into your pants, immediate and greedy. "Say it," she demands again, harder this time. Marnie isn't wasting time or taking chances; she wants to take control, wants to have her needs and demands met, and won't slow down for anything in taking charge and getting it.

"You beat me," you say. It's a defiant non-response, giving her a little bit, but not what she wants, and as her fingers wrap around your cock, you don’t deserve the strokes she starts giving you, but this game of fucked up pride and frustration ahs always made it more exciting, a twisted back and forth of refusal to concede to the other, keeping everything tense and unrestrained, vigorous in its greed and its indulgence, and now you're happy to make the most of it all, losing yourself in the hungry, smoldering rush of a kiss that feels dizzy, aimless, driven by so many raw feelings and so much hunger that you can barely contain all of it.

The flare of her temper in the kiss is impossible to ignore, exciting you even further as you rile her up, as the back and forth of this demanding and aggressive indulgence pulls you in deeper. She jerks you off in your pants and you’re all over her tiny breasts with your fingers, your kiss feeling like a clumsy competition neither of you stand a chance at 'winning', but that stubborn back and forth is what keeps you both coming back for more, keeps you burning and aching against the pleasure and the needs that all take hold of you. That begin to ache and pulse through your body as you get riled up and as you lean into craving her harder.

"My reward," she says, throwing all her weight behind shoving you onto your back, climbing atop you and pushing forward along your body. "Take my shorts off," she commands, slithering along you. "The winner deserves to get her pussy eaten, and I want you to worship me like I'm the new champion. No complainin' about this." You do what you're told, getting at her shorts and pushing them down while she lets go of your cock and grabs the headboard for stability. You know the score, and you don't mind her getting all pushy and aggressive with you even as this pleasure throbs up so strongly, so dizzily. You know what's coming, and you're not for a moment afraid of accepting it as the only way you can really go about all of this. It's all so normal now, so expected, and you don't shy away from accepting that this is going exactly as planned.

You get Marnie's shorts off, and she's quickly scampering up your body, grabbing the headboard and sitting down on your face, pushing in and making the most forward, most greedy possible impression upon you of how much you're going to have to do as you're fucking told. She doesn’t waste a second in grinding against your lips, riding you with hungry, greedy motions and a sense of desire and readiness he's here to prove as strongly as she can. back and forth she goes in motions that leave your head spinning, and you struggle to make sense of how quickly this is all happening, indecent rushes of pleasure and want that you hold firmly onto and embrace as all you can really ask for.

Holding back is pointless, and as she shoves her waiting, slick pussy against your lips, you are mediately, and desperately at work eating her out, devouring the cute girl's tight hole as she settles her weight down very firmly upon your lips. It's sudden, it's greedy, and you feel like you can't possibly resist the growing, senseless want that comes with all of it. Your body is tense, desire rising up through you with a potent, hungry pulse of need you just can't resist. It's too much, and you fall deep into the pleasure, starting to eat her out and accept that this right here is all the pleasure you could want, the satisfaction of you deepest, most desirous cravings.

"Bet you threw the fight for me again. You've done it before, haven't you? Addicted to gettin' dominated by me, you can admit it." It's all trash talk, but when she's riding your face and you're devouring her, it's hard to argue against her point, falling deeper into the frustrated acceptance of what she's doing to you and giving her exactly what he wants. Marnie's demands are direct and firm, and all you can do is fess up to them as you eat her out with thoroughly and determined pressure, accepting the inking, shivering vulgarity of letting it all conquer you, acceptance of the terms and of the wild, throbbing heat that now feels inescapable in its power. You accept all of it, not exactly given much choice or control now as you throw yourself into this, embracing the demands and the heat of letting her have her way with you, riding on the lofty heights of your won face as she gets hers.

But she throws you for a loop very abruptly, turning around and offering up something that Marnie almost neve gives you when she's been riding your face. Turning around, she reorients herself to sit firmly down upon your lips from the other way, legs pressing against the sides of your head as she straddles your face and sinks forward. "Maybe a little treat," she mutters, pushing your pants back down. "Still hard? Cute." Of course you're still hard; it's been moments since she stroked you, and you've spent every second since eating her out, but the tease is fair play as she silences you with her pussy. There's a lot going on and a pleasure too wild and too fierce to handle.

Her lips wrap around your cock, making you clench up in surprise and excitement immediately, body bucking against the sudden thrill of feeling her at work against you. She's not going all out on it of course, sucking on the head and stroking your cock, grinding against you and saying, "Keep lickin' or else this stops and it doesn't start back up." You don't need that threat to eat her out, but it's still welcome as Marnie flaunts what she has over you, flaunts the control and the greed behind her motions, as you continue tending to her, eating out her snug hole and losing yourself to the pleasure and the ferocity of giving in.

Complete fucking surrender feels like all you can muster now, as you give up to this all and accept your place here, succumbing to her every demand and its wicked intention. You don't resist these pleasures. You can't. They take you by storm, coming on with such ferocity and greed, your body in wild and vigorous motion against the certainty of letting this all take you by storm. It feels so intense, so shameless, and you're happy to ride it out, learning the hard way what she can do to you when you let her just go all out on your body.

It's giving her what she wants to keep eating her out and accepting the pleasure in its wild and shameless rise, but then, you're also getting everything you want too, as her lips continue to service your cock. It's a shallow blowjob, but it's a sloppy one, and she works her spit own your shaft, making it slick and ready to be pumped faster. She's not the least bit controlled or contained in this aggressive flurry of heat, a push that builds up stronger and heavier. It's an overwhelming rush of pleasure your cock can't possibly resist or deal with, pressure rising dizzier up through you, demanding so much that you feel unable to help yourself in the face of all of it.

She's greedy, too. The speed doesn't get an simpler or easier as she pushes on stronger, more greedy and feverish, pushing on to prove what she can do, trying to make her move and imposing this all upon you much more strongly than you feel ready for, and the pleasure can only get messier, wilder, greedier by the second as she imposes upon you too much pleasure to handle. It's incredible, and the sensations rise on ever wilder, stronger, bringing you a dizzy, aimlessly potent rush of greeds you can't imagine holding back from. She's working you over, and it's all very intentional, very certain. Purposeful.

Marnie's mouth drags you hard over the edge, your body bucking forward, thrashing under the gleeful desire and the reckless swells of excitement, as she pulls you down with her. You cum into her mouth, gasping and heaving as it takes you by storm, as you succumb to these voracious pulses of greed and excitement. She drags you down with her, and Marnie's potent, sweet allure is too much for you to handle. With a reckless gasp of utter pleasure, you unravel for her touch, giving up, giving in, fling her mouth with cum and accepting that there isn't a damn thing you can do to resist it. She pulls back with your cum dripping from her mouth and her chin, down onto your lap. "You even came first too. And so much. You'd better have more for my pussy, or we're goin' to have trouble."

She shifts back against your face and reorients her weight as she rubs harder against your face, and you keep on licking, pushing her to her orgasm too, and it's not so far behind yours that you should be embarrassed, but already she's teasing you, moaning, "At least your tongue is fast, even if your dick is faster." There's no way to fight it now, as she pulls off your lips and turns back around, placing a hand on your chest and shoving slowly back. "I'm feelin' really generous today," She tells you as she wriggles her way down your body, eyes firm upon yours as she eases toward your lap. Marnie is determined, perky, so brilliant and sweet and alluring, and she's also bad news. You can't deny that much as she squirms her way into position on your lap with a very firm and focused sense of voracious desire taking you by storm. She wants you, and she will not control herself in seizing every chance she can to make you hers.

Pressing down hard onto your cock, she takes you down with a bit more force than is strictly necessary, gasping in ecstasy and heaving against you as she imposes her wicked, playful pushes into depravity upon you. "I want it," she moans, grinding against you, rolling her slender hips in your lap and slowly rising along your cock, shoving slowly down onto it again with something to prove. She's senseless, hungry, so full of greed and want that doesn't feel like it can be controlled, but you're shamelessly, hungrily eager now to get what you crave from her out of this situation. She rises up all the way off of your cock, then pushes down again, and out of nowhere she lets loose a startlingly loud and hot cry, one you don't feel the least bit ready to understand, gasping in surprise as you watch her heave atop you. "Fuck," she curses.

"You okay?" you ask, only to feel her pussy clench down around your cock. It's tight. Orgasmically, needy, catching you completely off guard with the realization that Marnie came just from putting your dick in her. You want to say something and tease her about it, but she stares at you like she might get bad if you do, so you fall silent, slumping back and letting her use your cock however she intends to.

"Gonna go the other way," she says, voice shaky as she lifts off your cock and turns around, riding you reverse cowgirl instead. She's quick about it though, hastily throwing herself into the deep end of wild pleasure and leaving you with no time to deal with any of it constructively. You just do your best to handle it all, the sudden throb and heave of her body hard at work as she rides you out, careless and vigorous in how she takes your cock, proving herself with each wild slam forward.

You don’t complain about the position, as you instead enjoy her cute, perky little butt bouncing in your lap while she works atop your body with senseless, wild motions. She seems a lot less certain of how she rides you than she maybe should be, like she's struggling and stumbling in her attempts to ride you properly, struggling to handle the pleasure that hits her but doing her best to hide that if that's the case. You haven't seen her this sloppy in a while, and you've been in the driver's seat on all those indulgences, but for her being on top and just having taken a turn on your face, this is unprecedented in its sloppiness. You like it. Throwing yourself into this with a greater, greedier joy, you savour how strongly it all comes, ow much the pleasure hits you square-on and leaves you just happy to give in, give up, embrace the soldering and unrepentant joys that come with letting it all out.

Marnie bounces faster atop you, and she's not saying much. Her moans are there, wild expressions of pleasure and senseless, decadent glee that you can hear brightly and proudly ringing out, but she isn't doing much more than that, isn't saying anything or letting out any sense that she's doing anything other than riding your dick. It's not very much like her to get like this when she's on top, and you’re not sure what to make of it, wondering if you should say something and what you would say given that chance, but it remains a weird, foggy rush of confused, accepted frustrations. She's not saying anything, and that leaves you unsure if you should say something, if you should speak up and try to show concern over her, amid her wild riding of your cock and the very reckless pace she strikes in taking you down.

With embarrassing speed, Marnie cums again, and you feel like you can' take this any more. As she writhes and shrieks atop you, you rise up from your back, seizing her neck and tugging her in against you to get a view of her face, only to find her drooling and twitching, a cross-eyed, heaving wreck nearly babbling in cock drunk ecstasy. "So good," she whines, riding your cock still as you tug her back. "Cock's too good. Don't need pride just dick. Just fucking--nngh, dick!" Marnie is obscenely gone, completely removed from reason or from control as she shows off the most shameful display you've ever witnessed. She's a wreck, and you can't believe how easy this all is, but something about her is just completely lost. She's never handled your cock like this before, but you're happy to take it.

You grab her hair tightly and begin to bounce her atop your cock, savage thrusts making her whine and howl in ecstasy as you fuck her hard, giving her the kind of roughness that, as the loser, you have no right to, but it doesn't matter, she's a screaming wreck begging for your cock, and you're happy to take control of this situation, pressing your advantage and making her your plaything instead. You hammer up into her from behind, fully aware she's cummed twice on your cock since taking it, and in short order she’s cumming a third time, helplessly, desperately giving up to the joy and losing herself as you finally fill her up with your own cum, giving her what she deserves but also starting up with brutal glee at your next intention.

You don't leave Marnie any time to respond to the pleasure and recover from what she's doing. You can't leave her any time to hold on, throwing yourself into a reckless and stubborn pressure by shoving into her from behind. Face-down, ass-up, Marnie is completely vulnerable to your depraved thrusts and the merciless pounding that comes on with something bitter to prove, your thrusts committed to overwhelming her, challenging her, pushing her limits and providing Marnie with a firm peek into the insanity you're capable of as you make her bend to your wicked wishes. You refuse to hold back on the uncontrolled glee and vigor of fucking her raw, senseless thrusts leaving her gasping for you, aimless and trembling under too much pressure to bear.

"I don't want to hear anything about me wanting you when you can't even sit on my dick without losing your mind," you shoot back, ready to finally take charge a little bit, pounding on with something to prove and teach. There's no time for restraint now, and every senseless, pounding thrust into her snug twat is senseless, greedy. You undo her hair ties to make it easier to grip her hair with one hand and tug hard, pulling her back against your cock and stuffing her full of dick with all the wild, senseless greed and glee you can muster. "We know who's really addicted to what, don't we?"

Marnie doesn't offer up anything of any real sense or understanding as she gets pounded into so mercilessly. She's already well and truly done for, and all you’re able to loose from her are hopeless, dizzy noises as she drunkenly received the fucking of a lifetime, pushed hard into this pleasure and challenged by the senseless pace you strike without shame or hesitation. She has no time to respond to what you're doing to her, overwhelmed by wild, chaotic desire and so much cloying, senseless need that she just melts under you. "You," she whines, finally giving you sort of an answer. Or maybe she just really wants to say something else and can't get the rest of the words out. It's hard to tell exactly what form of is holding onto Marnie now, but you're happy to keep laying waste to her as you explore it all, greedily fucking her into submission ,faster motions picking up the reckless speed and every hungry, throbbing rush of desire challenging her as thoroughly as you can.

She rode your lap hard, but you fuck her from behind even harder. Marnie's dizzy squeals of delight and excitement can't keep up with the pace you strike now, and you're happy to ride out these desires harder, faster, plunging her into senseless submission and a greedy mess of pleasure more potent and more aimless than she can possibly be ready for. Crashing thrusts bury your cock deep into her as her hips mindlessly meet back against your lap, craving the pleasure stronger and needier, accepting the reckless pressure that builds and the senseless thrill of getting savagely claimed. Her drunken moans get muffled by the bedding she finds herself buried face-down into, too weak to remain upright as you pound on, noticing a slowly growing wet spot on the bed where her drool is leaking out and dampening the sheets.

"I'm still the champion, and you don't seem like all that big a winner getting fucked so hard, do you?" Your gloating feels completely justified, even if wholly unearned. There's no reason to hold back the gleeful depravity and joy of fucking her so hard, gloating about how hard you've won and how hotly she's completely collapsed under your touch. She's helpless now, falling deeper into the haze of pleasure, into the heat of letting go. There's nothing she can do now but take it, engaged fully by your depravity and by the pleasure rising faster up through this mess. You don't have any reason to hold back, and the quickening haste of your hips shows off just how much you crave fucking her into submission, the savage thrill of staking your claim as hard as you possibly can.

Sher cums before you do again. "Oh, what a quick shot. You keep cumming before I do," you shoot, laying into her just as she did earlier, snickering and grunting as you plunge your cock into her from behind with one powerful, mad thrust, a final shove into pleasure and desire shaking her to her core. She trembles under the heat, under the depravity, wild pleasures leaving her helpless and hungry as she whines under your touch, offering up little more than whining and twitching as you fill her with another load.

You don't leave Marnie any time to recover, any chance to hold onto what's going on. You grab her and drag her off the bed, turning her around again so you can look at her frazzled, fuck-drunk expression. It's an indecent mess, and you've ever seen her so lewd and so helpless before, but this is your advantage to press as you grab her ankles and pin them behind her head, folding her in half, pretzling the cute punk and holding her in this helpless and compromising position below you, completely unable now to respond to what you've set up with anything other than utter surrender.

Your cock slams back into her again, a hard, senseless stroke of your hips driven by rushes of emotion and fervor beyond all sense. "Do you like this?" you ask with a defiant and showy grunt, and Marnie lets out wild, drunken squeals of pleasure she has no time to recover from. Your thrusts are reckless, savage shows of greedy desire and hunger that has her trembling under your thrusts, craving so much dizzy need and senseless heat. There's no time to hold back the pleasure, no way to control yourself in this wild downward spiral you've found yourself on, just claiming Marnie and leaving her to sort the rest out.

"Love your cock," she whines, staring up at you with dizzy and crossed eyes, struggling to handle what pleasure is doing to her. You have no idea why today of all days Marnie seems so wildly helpless, but it is absolute ecstasy to indulge in ,as you push on harder, rougher, the vulgar thrusts and focused, wild intent all providing you with something to root yourself into, throwing all caution away for the sake of completely giving in. "Love it so much."

You have Marnie in a position so foggy and compromising that it almost seems too good to be true, and you feel the rise of hunger and desire take you. "Do you love my cock more than winning?" you ask, grunting away as you pin her down to the bed, pounding into this pretzeled gym leader and sending her into a wild spiral of panic and ecstasy too potent for her to be able to deal with. Everything you do is merciless, a show of hunger and want getting ever hotter and stronger by the second. There's nothing that can slow down her wild crash now, nothing to spare Marnie from the crushing reality of what you can do to her. Merciless thrusts teach her a hard lesson, a savage show of pure surrender.

"Yes!" she shrieks. "Yes, I love your cock more than winning. Love getting fucked!" She's senseless now, moaning and trembling as her eyes go cross and she shivers under so many emotions and pressures that clearly add up to way more than she can deal with. Wild, throbbing desire continues bearing down upon her too fast and too wild to handle, and the pleasure pushes you into something unapologetic. Her sloppy state urges you on, keeps you fucking her as hard as you can with the single-minded focus of completely undoing her, unraveling this cute mess of a girl as hard as you can and leaving no doubt about how badly she lost herself to your cock even when this was her victory lap.

You leave her thoroughly used, laid waste to. Fucked and filled and claimed with the ferocity of another hard fucking, and you didn't think you could go on a victory lap without actually winning fucking anything, but she is completely lost to this pleasure now, and as you hammer into her through those vital last few seconds until your last orgasm you feel like a king, marveling at Marnie's eyes rolling back as she edges you out in this orgasm, letting out the most chaotic and wild noises as she falls. It's brilliant and beautiful, and she comes completely undone through all this pleasure, heaving, twisting, giving up with messy shrieks as she cums her brains out, and you feel like you’re underdelivering as all you do is creampie her again like it's a normal day.

But there's nothing normal about this, and as you heave and shiver atop her a moment longer, you savour how sinful this all is as you ease slowly down into the warmth and the calm of just admiring the way she wriggles beneath you. You help her legs out and untangle her, and she flops weakly onto the bed, and as you slip beside her, she uses all her strength to roll into you, nestling her head int your neck and whining. "Missed you," she says, and you aren't sure if that's an explanation, a statement, or just a way to linger and suck up to you. It doesn't matter either way.

"Missed you too," you say, running your fingers through the hair you had just been pulling. The hair you'll probably pull again before the night is out. But for now, you just savour the way she snuggles up against you, lazy and breathless atop sheets soaked in sweat and sex. You've had a good while now to get used to being champion, and it's nice, but it doesn't care to this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
